Resident Evil: Soul Society
by BrandNewKenji
Summary: From ages past, powerful Shinigami are required to enter the King's Realm. As for replacements...
1. Arrival

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

_I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

**_

* * *

_**

**Arrival**

A mark has been hit…and that mark, marks a year within Soul Society. It hasn't been done in a long time, but today, it is occurring once more. This event, is a mandatory gathering of shinigami, whose powers are remarkable within the Thirteen Division Imperial Guards. During this time, the aforementioned shinigami luckily chosen will enter the King's Realm. They are not to stay within the Royal Palace of course, but they are to keep outside of it. A simple task is done, the chosen are, interviewed. Needless to say, interrogated, in a way.

With Central 46 still being reformed, their intelligence cannot be deemed valid by the Zero Division. All the governing powers of Central 46 were passed down to the captain-commander of Soul Society. It was the previous governing bodies' who traveled to the King's Realm in the past. With them gone, the Thirteen Divisions are now responsible for this task.

What must be done is to report on, and provide information on the activities and events that had taken place in the years that had passed since the last visit. Such an easy, monotonous, yet boring task will take a large amount of time. Much talking, organizing, and boredom will surely enslave the most adventurous of the bunch.

Now is the main question…who will replace the responsibilities and duties of those who are to leave?

Towards the farthest reaches of Soul Society, deep within the dead forests of the chilly north, came together the captains and assigned subordinates. Standing and waiting in the cold, snow drops from the sky ever so slowly. Here, was a clearing in the forest, scorched by previous captains in the far past. A great source of energy surged from the center of this clearing, its very pressure tingling in the bodies of these captains. It must be the gate, still asleep.

"Damn this slow-ass gate." Cursed Zaraki, captain of the bloody Eleventh Division. "Can't we get on with it already?"

"Enough with your complaining, simpleton." Let out Kurotsuchi, growing irritated at the savage's rants. "Learn patience for once."

A sharp stare came from Zaraki towards Kurotsuchi, as though he wanted to rip apart that awkward face of his. The blood-thirsty captain was ready to draw his zanpakuto any time now. As the calm, and collected researcher stood firm. He stared at Zaraki as if he were some inferior organism.

_The old fart…_ A sudden chill ran through Kyoraku's back, _what was the feeling? He'd better haste his pace if he wants us to leave in one piece._

The captain-commander's office has a wide sweeping view of Seireitei, and has Yamamoto's replacement entrance by the scene. The man stares out, and Yamamoto stands firm, holding his wooden staff planted on the ground. One tap, and the man clad in black shifts his attention to the captain-commander without surprise. The elder's shut eyes showed some astonishment, but only for a moment. Erecting his back, "I pass down to you the position, of captain-commander of the Thirteen Division Imperial Guards. Do not abuse your standing in power." Added Yamamoto, slightly opening his eyes in a stare.

His replacement did not falter, even for a single glimpse, he stayed composed through the whole ordeal. "There will be no surprises or problems. I guarantee you that." Said the man.

Slowly lowering his eyes, "If you speak of treason at this very moment…" He turns around to face the door, his captain haori flapping in the wind, "…I will not hesitate to kill you." With this, he leaves his office.

"Yama-jii!" Shouted Kyoraku as he catches sight of the man emerging from the forest. He waves with a smile on his face, but was replied to with a stoic face that caused Kyoraku to stop.

Yamamoto approaches the source of power that had been growing stronger by the minute at the center of the clearing, with the gathered shinigami watching. The old man slides his haori off, and drops the top half of his shihakusho. Digging both of his arms into the ground, a fountain of reiryoku sprouts from underneath. It was escaping into the sky, as Yamamoto counter this sudden stream with his reiatsu, swatting this energy away from the others. Carefully, he raises his legs to lift up what was looking to be a black tablet.

Within mere seconds, Yamamoto pulled out a third of what was a tablet through. The tablet continued to rise as he covers his body, and slings his haori over his back. In the center of the clearing, was a large black onyx slab. A single linear cut ran through the middle, and it looked like one giant door.

Ukitake was impressed at this marvel, "But, how do we summon this door to open?"

The captain-commander slowly approaches the door, and with a single tap on it with his wooden staff…it opens.

Yamamoto's replacement stands out in the balcony, with both his hands holding the rails. Looking out proudly into the vast Seireitei, he raises his sunglasses with the tip of his middle finger. "The position to be captain-commander of the Thirteen Court Guards…that position, is now mine."

Footsteps come from behind, and he turns to see a man wearing a white jinbaori over his standard shihakusho. "State your name."

"My deepest apologies, sir. I am Sasakibe Chojiro, lieutenant of the First Division." Said the man, bowing his head slightly. "Is there anything you need at this moment?"

"Hmm…" Thought the temporary captain-commander, "…I feel a little thirsty, a beverage, perhaps?"

"May I interest you in tea?" Offered Sasakibe, who held an invisible grin from his captain.

The man on the balcony stood silent for a moment, and finally replied, "A cup of London Fog."

When Sasakibe heard this, he was surprised. Very surprised he was to hear that from his own captain! Maybe not his own captain, but technically he is his captain. How long he had sought to hear a response other than green tea. With a rare smile on his face, he leaves the room.

Outside, at the Second Division's courtyard, assembled many of the squad's members. Several of the Special Forces that are within the Second Division are still on duty, and were not able to make it on time. Even with them away for this first meeting, a crowd of over fifty men stood. That does not even make up a third of the entire squad. There, they awaited their temporary captain and lieutenant. It was a cool autumn day, and it felt fine to be outside. Yet, it has been over ten minutes the planned time.

Two people can be heard arriving from behind the group, it sounded like arguing. A man and a woman can be heard, coming from the barracks' connecting halls. Finally the bickering stopped, and from the sliding door emerged a petite girl accompanied by a well-built man.

"I'll be here to stand in Sui-Feng's place, nice to meet you all!" Said the eccentric young woman, her fighting gloves and amber bandana showing great spirit. Her outfit was similar to that of Sui-Feng's. Her lieutenant just looked up towards the crowd and made an open hand, raising it as a greeting. His sleeves were ripped from his uniform, tattoos lining his right arm.

Someone from the crowd whispers to a fellow shinigami next to him, "This is a complete surprise. The new captain is a bit taller than our captain…she's pretty cute too."

A female shinigami from behind the two added, "I like the new lieutenant…" A sensual smirk came about her face, "…no longer do I have to be harassed by that ass, Omaeda!"

Inside the Third Division's mess hall, all members sat before their captain, who stood on the raised stage. The men who were sitting down felt low, and very uncomfortable before their new captain. The man stood with his hands akimbo. Instead of wearing a regular top, he wore a tight black shirt under his captain's haori. His hakama were tied by pads at his knees, the cuffs then tucked inside combat boots.

"Cowards, maggots, weaklings, and those who don't have the guts to even make love to their women…I will definitely make you grow a spine within twenty-four hours!" Announced the new captain, who sounded like a drill sergeant from the physical world. His subordinates couldn't stop thinking about his harsh words, or stop staring at the red beret that topped his head.

_I hope this is a dream… _Thought Kira.

The replacement for Unohana stood amidst the people in the Coordinated Relief Station. Her brunet hair was parted to the left side of her head, which is then pulled down to a low ponytail. A choker was hanging around her neck, with an olive green peridot embedded at the center from the back. Its glitter was mesmerizing towards the eyes of Hanataro, who stood still carrying supplies just to stare at this jewel.

"Pretty." Murmured Hanataro, as several others passed by the young man.

Unohana's replacement turns back to face Hanataro, with a smile. Bowing her head slightly, politely, "Thank you."

The leader of the Fourteenth Relief Team grew a wide grin across his face, energy filled to the max. He lets one hand let go of the heavy box he had been holding onto to wave, "Your welcome, ma'am!" The box was too heavy for one arm, and he clumsily drops it to the ground; its contents scattered on the floor.

Hanataro quickly kneels down to retrieve the dropped medical supplies of his squad. Scampering and scavenging as fast as possible, a young woman with short brown hair approaches the him. She crouches down and helps the troubled kid. After collecting all that was on the floor, Hanataro apologizes, "I am very sorry about the trouble I have caused you. I am really sorry!"

A smile was what he received in return, which swiftly brought Hanataro's self-esteem sky high once more. "I'm so happy." He said, with tears coming from his eyes…with a really huge smile.

A large gate was obstructing the new captain of Fifth Division. It was impossible to scale such a gate, even if he ran up to it. Wall-running was too much, with a heavy bag slung over his shoulder. "Maybe." He said, dropping his pack to the ground gently.

Backing up towards the opposite wall of the street, he held one hand onto the white stone. Pushing his eyebrows closer, he sets off with a kick off from the wall, dashing towards the gate. Sprinting with amazing speed in such a short distance, his first foot stays on the wood for a split second. After raising his knee to have his other foot against the gate, it was perfect.

With his left foot knelt towards the gate, and his other straight, pointing towards the ground, he lifts his body up with his left knee as a pivot. Lifting both arms up as he bolts up, it wasn't enough. The top of the gate was merely inches away from his reach. Falling down to the ground, he wipes away sweat from his forehead, pushing back his blonde locks to reform his fringe. "Heh."

Hinamori was heading back to the Fifth Division, and suddenly sees a strange man outside of the gate. With her back against a wall, hidden from the man's view, she studies him. Seeing the captain's haori surprised her, who might this man be, really? Gulping, she holds onto the saya of her zanpakuto. With another peek at the man from the corner, the guy turns around. Hinamori's heart skips a beat as she made eye contact in that mere moment. Dropping to her knees, and both hands down on the ground, she's in a panic.

"Will you, uhh…help me with the door?" Asked the man, whose head was popping from the side of the wall. He looked, non-aggressive, was the first impression Hinamori got as she took another look at this man. Getting back up to her feet, she sweeps away the dirt on her hakama. The girl nods energetically.

The replacement of the Sixth Division walks through the halls of the barracks. The tread of his boots echoed through the silence that engulfed most of his new subordinates. At once, he stopped after passing by twenty people. This was too awkward, even for him. Why can't they say something? Is he really that ignored? Forgotten?

Looking down, he stares at his two gloved hands. Opening his palms, _Many, I've killed…_ And he drops his right hand, _…Many, I've abandoned…_ And he drops his left, _For the sake of accomplishing what is necessary._

A female member of his squad approaches him, rather in fear. He stands before this woman, not certain of what may be scaring her. He lets out an open hand to let her speak. Yet, there was no response. Rather irritated, he crosses his arms.

Those red orbs stared into her very being. It was, terrifying. This man is terrifying. Why can't he be normal? "Captain, do you have, asthma?"

A tall man, wearing a trench coat like haori sat in the fitting chair of the Seventh Squad's office. His eyes scanned through a book he held by his lap, his legs crossed in a leisurely manner. Licking a finger to turn the page, his office door suddenly opens. A man wearing an eye patch drops a small packet onto the desk. "This will finalize your position. Make sure you go over it."

The young man was demanding. Even for a new captain, he thought this position would be much more easier. To say, more respect. He lets down the book, and stands from his seat. Moving beside the desk, he sizes the man. Bending down to meet his face, he couldn't help but look at the eye patch. Raising a hand, he digs his fingers into his left eye socket, pulling out a red eye.

"Sir, I'm fine. Thank you though." Responded the man calmly, his eyes closed after taking a quick glimpse at the eyeball covered in clear ooze. He was sure to be hearing something splat on the ground. Still waiting, he hears something insert somewhere squishy…and the captain moving away. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The Eight Division's captain was not present. Although he can probably be found inside a tavern in Rukongai. After another ochoko, or small cylindrical cup of sake, the captain asks for another from the bartender. A tug to the back of his haori sends him out of the stool. With his ass up in the air, he can't even get himself up properly without 'slipping'. "Ay dios mio! We're sinking!"

His lieutenant, a woman wearing glasses grabs hold of his ear. The harsh pull of it was enough to make him cry out. The bartender makes a halting gesture towards her, "Don't worry, I'll have him pay for his drinks later." With that, the two leave the bar.

Hisagi went through his day like any other. After hearing news of replacements for captains, and an event that he never heard of before, he wondered if a temporary captain was needed for his squad. Even without a captain, he was able to have the squad operate properly without hassles. Thinking about it, even if a captain was chosen, shouldn't he or she have arrived by now?

One of the few captains to have not been chosen, is Captain Hitsugaya. Alone in his office, stamping document after document, he was unsure of why his lieutenant was taken. But, not himself…could it be? "That my lieutenant exceeds me?"

Suddenly, a knock on the door.

"Enter." Said Hitsugaya.

After a few moments, the door stayed shut.

"Enter." Repeated the captain.

Still, nothing.

The impatient boy stood from his desk, pushing back his chair towards the window. A faint cracking sound came from behind, but the irritated captain didn't notice. Moving to the door with his shoulders broad, he takes hold of the knob and slams it open. Jutting his head out onto the hall, he quickly looks both sides. Nobody. _Probably left already._ He thought with a sigh.

Turning around to face back, he notices that his chair has been turned around, to face the window. Slowly approaching his desk, the chair spins around. A woman stares at the boy with seductive eyes, she raises her legs atop the desk, her legs crossed, the heels on the documents. The long black skirt, folded here and there on Hitsugaya's desk. The woman places a hand to her silky face, bandages lining her arms. Her kosode was small, and it actually fit perfectly to the woman's figure, the sleeves only to drape over her shoulders. Captain Hitsugaya stares at her concealed face, _A red scarf…_

A girl, of seventeen, sat bored inside the fighting hall of the Eleventh Division. There were men, all sweaty and stinky from their sparring. It was a pig sty to her. The entire place seemed to reek. She held her nose, with her eyes nearly shut. Someone approaches from behind, and upon turning around, she met with purple eyes.

"Miss lieutenant, I, too, find this sight disgusting. Let us get away from here and have ourselves some tea." Said the beautiful man. She couldn't help but mesmerize at the feathers on his eyes. The man offers a hand, and she takes hold. As she is pulled up, her pink hair band falls off from her blonde locks.

The captain, who was observing his subordinates, grabs the hair band. His face was concealed by the hood of his haori, and his sleeves were undeniably long. A strong, yet aged hand held the pink accessory. The girl then takes it from the man's hand, as Ayasegawa watched in silence. "Thank you." Said the girl, but the man in the hood continued to watch the sparring that went on.

Within the heart of the Twelfth Division, stood the captain replacement for Kurotsuchi. The haori of this captain was rather sleek and slim at the top, but was cut at the front from the waist. There was still some fabric left from the back, making a tail on his captain's garment. To Akon, a member of the research institute, it looked more like a tailcoat than a haori. He stares at the cup which Rin recently gave him. His eyes reflecting off the dark liquid.

"_Here you go, Akon!" Rin said gleefully, while handing him a cup of something. The kid runs off into the lab, to continue his work. With Akon all left with but a cup of something he doesn't have an idea of, he just stood there._

It's been in his hand for over half an hour now, it was pretty hot when it was given to him. May as well taste it now. Taking a sip, he was able to drink it, but there was a little problem…it was very bitter. He realizes that it was coffee, and not some abominable concoction the kid made. _Rin…add some cream and sugar next time._

The younger Kotetsu, Kiyone, walks along the veranda of the Thirteenth Division's barracks. She was left here in Soul Society, with Kotsubaki chosen to aid Captain Ukitake instead. _Stupid Sentaro! _Raged the girl in her mind. _If only I were the Lieutenant…that I might've been the one to accompany Captain Ukitake! _Suddenly, images of Kaien Shiba flashed in her mind. After that, she stopped in her tracks, feeling a bit horrible for mentioning the vacant lieutenant's seat.

Kotetsu slides the shoji doors, and notices that the temporary captain was already fast asleep on his futon. She creeps up carefully, and sits next to her captain. The man was young, with long flowing hair…not to mention handsome. She couldn't help but stare at those vulnerable lips. Her head goes blank, and a wretched smile crosses her face, as her fingers wiggle like a pervert as her body towers the sleeping man. Shaking her head, she stops and sits back down with modesty. Letting out a false cough, "No, I already have Ukitake-san."

The haori hangs at a wall in the room. The very end of the bottom of the jacket had cuts that formed strips of spikes. The upper parts were much more defined, being tighter above the abdomen. At the end of the sleeves were cuffs, although they were only sleeves folded backward. Kotetsu wonders at the unusual haori. Her silence was suddenly cut off as something slimy and undulating splat on her head. "EEK!"

Inside the pathway between Soul Society and the King's Realm, Ukitake suddenly turns around. With a tense and worried look on his face, Kyoraku asks, "Something the matter, Jushiro?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Replied the troubled captain.

It had only been moments since the passing of the position for the captain-commander. Relaxingly sitting down in a large chair, he drinks up the last of his tea. Lowering the cup onto the saucer, he hands his cup to Sasakibe. The man then shifts his body towards the desk, his fingers crossed, his elbows against the wooden structure. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his mouth was hidden from view. Who knows what may be troubling him?

"Chojiro." Said the captain-commander.

As the refined lieutenant prepares to take the tea cart away, "What is it that you may need, captain?"

"I know that technology here is not as, developed as that of the real world." He stated. "Do you know of a method of communication over far distances?"

After a few minutes, Hell Butterflies were let out from the balcony of the captain-commander. These relayed but one message towards the captains, "This is lieutenant Sasakibe: Captains, along with their lieutenants, assemble in the Captain-Commander's office."

The captains and their lieutenants gather up at the captain-commander's door. The door was reddish in color, with gold outlines. It was large at that, it's jade double handles as tall as a grown man. The replacements wondered why the door has to be that huge. They felt like being in a manga.

"Long time no see, comrade." Said the drill sergeant of the Third Division towards Hinamori's captain. A look of boredom crossed the face of the man with the blonde fringe. Slowly, he unsheathes his katana a third way through. The captain with the red beret stares at the blade, and spits, "I already overcame my weakness, you fool."

A look of confusion overcame Hinamori, and Kira just makes a gesture to dismiss this thought. The two weren't sure what was between these two captains in the first place. More or less, every acting captain and lieutenant. The two lieutenants look back at the Fifth's captain, having a conversation with the medical captain of the Fourth Division. The two looked like good friends, but Hinamori couldn't see very many smiles coming from her own captain. She grows worried.

As the two captains converse, the lieutenant of the Fourth Division approaches the Second Division's high ranking officers, "How's it going? Is he off the hook?" She asked, looking at the man with the tattoos on his right arm.

"Not yet…it took me a pretty long time to find him again." She said, while playing with her fingers, as she stared at the ground.

"Ooh…" Teased the female lieutenant. A chuckle came out from the tattooed man.

The drunken Spaniard of the Eight Division hides behind his lieutenant. He couldn't help but stare at the tall man of the Seventh Division. "Do you know him?" Asked his lieutenant.

"Protégeme!." Replied the still intoxicated captain. A dumbfounded look was all that stayed on his lieutenant's face. Although soon, her captain leaves her back, and joins in on the conversation of the Fifth Division captain. She also sees the tall man of whom his captain was fearing head towards the captain of the Eleventh Division. She felt left out, so she just followed her captain. The person whom she met in the little group was actually a friend of hers.

Kira sees his captain stand impatiently, his arms crossed. A woman with a red scarf approaches his captain. It was apparent that Kira was eyeing this woman. "Izuru-kun?" Asked Hinamori.

The Third Division captain looks behind the woman, "So now you're takin' orders from some kid? You really will work for anyone, wouldn't you?" A pout from the woman was the reply.

The girl that stood beside the hooded captain of the Eleventh Division caught sight of her parents. Both of them made it to the Twelfth Division, and a hand is laid on her shoulder. Looking up, she met with the kind eyes of her captain. She hadn't really looked at his face that much, but he seems like a really nice man. With a nod of approval, she hurries towards her parents.

Hinamori and Kira then walk to Kotetsu, who appears to be alone. Kira lightens up a bit, to cheer the girl up. Hinamori grabs the girl's gloved hands, and before she could speak, Kotetsu already answers, "My captain is asleep. I don't think he's still ready."

"Hisagi." Started Hitsugaya, "If Kiyone Kotetsu's captain is actually present here in Seireitei. What about your captain."

"I have no idea, Captain Hitsugaya." Replied Hisagi, his head bowed a bit.

Renji Abarai was able to arrive for the meeting just in time. Busy with paperwork back in his own office, he forgot all about this switch. He was amazed at the people who gathered. Staring at the haori of the captains, only the Ninth and Thirteenth captains aren't around. Wait, even his temporary captain wasn't around.

Turning around, his eyes suddenly met with red, glowing orbs. For a moment, he was silent. Suddenly, he yells out, "Hwaa!"

The irritated captain crosses his arms in dismay. Another, terrified by the mask he wore. From the numerous experiences he's had in his life, those terrors are not enough to faze 'Mr. Death.'

The infamous question earlier, "Uhmm, might you have asthma?" was asked by Abarai.

The large jade gates of the Captain-Commander's office slowly slide open, the guests mesmerized at its moving. Sunlight flashed through the entrance, accompanied by a breeze from the open balcony. An overlooking view of Seireitei was beyond the balcony. The ceiling was towering, being supported by strong columns. The little scent of Earl Grey lingered in the room. Only a single desk with a chair was in the room. The Captain-Commander's crossed fingers can be seen past his shadowed form. Just a faint red glow is seen from his figure.

"We will have you, introduce yourselves, if you please." Said Sasakibe politely, a short bow afterwards.

The petite captain of the Second Division gladly steps up first, with an amateur salute, "Rebecca Chambers, reporting for duty!"

Her lieutenant, didn't say anything, and was pulled by the arm by his captain, "Y-Yo…Billy Coen."

Rebecca pouted as she made fists, "Show some more respect, will you!" The reply she got was for her lieutenant to scratch the back of his head. A look of boredom was easily spotted.

The militaristic man of the Third Division stomps to the stage with pride, "Jack Krauser." He then just steps back into the crowd, not another word.

The troubled subordinate of Krauser moves up, alone, "Kira Izuru, here…"

"Grow a spine, you worthless wimp." Complimented Krauser, his arms crossed with his eyes shut. Kira turned around, with a sorrowful face. He couldn't get himself accustomed to the constant insults…or were they compliments? Words of encouragement?

Both the members of the Fourth Division move up, "Captain Redfield accompanied by Lieutenant Valentine." A polite bow was followed after from the two.

The captain of the Fifth Division looked at Claire and Jill, how professional and culturally correct they were. He wondered what he should do…

"Captain Kennedy!" Shouted Hinamori, concerned.

"Ah! Oh." Uttered Leon. "Yeah, just call me Leon." Directed by him to the Captain-Commander. Although Hinamori took it the other way and thought her own captain wanted to be, familiar with her. She had her hands on her cheeks, her hips moving from side to side. Leon couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Maybe he needed to understand some things first.

Renji stood beside his captain, his finger tinkering below his chin. He had a dumb look on his face as he stood before the Captain-Commander. As his captain just silently stood in place. The many layers of clothes he's wearing, was a puzzle to Renji. It must've been hot in there, was his concern. What made him feel awkward the most was this breathing coming from his captain. It sounded like it came from that one movie he saw together with Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" Said Sasakibe, worriedly.

"I'm fine, and this is…" He said, but stopped as he stared at his captain.

The masked man just turned around, and headed for the door. He left without a word. Sasakibe was ready to retrieve him, but his captain raised a hand to let the man be. To leave in such a fashion was rude, but the Captain-Commander didn't seem to give many regards to it. To himself, "Agent HUNK, what a coincidence."

"Iba Tetsuzaemon, lieutenant of the Seventh Squad." Said the man with a slight bow.

"His captain, Bitores Mendez is also in presence." The large man said. "I won't bow down, to no man."

"Orden de restricción, por favor." Said the Eighth Division's captain.

His lieutenant smacks the man's head with the log book she was carrying, "Please excuse Captain Sera's behavior, for he is intoxicated." She coughs to clear her throat, "I am his lieutenant, Ingrid Hunnigan." With that, she pulls her captain by the ear to step back.

Hisagi went up by himself, "I-"

Hitsugaya cuts the man off, "Lieutenant Hisagi's captain is apparently late." He then crosses his arms. "I am the captain of the Tenth Squad, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The boy didn't seem to show much respect to whomever the replacement Captain-Commander was. It was too quick of a deal to have chosen these people. They weren't what he would consider the best of choices. Heck, he would rather have had Kurosaki as a replacement captain within these ranks. Maybe the Quincy too, or the two other humans. He was fine if it was somebody he could trust. Trusting this bunch wasn't an easy job for him. Maybe everyone else feels the same?

His lieutenant's elbow is on his head, her hand touching the fabric against her cheek. She was practically leaning on the boy, and he could feel her chest on his back. He was unfazed, but rather felt a little irritated inside. The woman said indifferently, "I'm his lieutenant, Ada."

The hooded captain of the Eleventh Division stepped before the Captain-Commander. He held an iron staff on his right hand, the infamous 'Los Illuminados' symbol erected at the tip of it. It was obvious to Leon and Ada, to who was under that hood. Krauser just spat to the side, with disgust as he had been staring at the man ever since he got here. It was none other than, "Osmund Saddler, right before you."

The man turns around quickly, his haori following him. His lieutenant looked at him, and then faced the Captain-Commander, "Sherry Birkin! Nice to meet you!" She nodded her head, and ran towards her captain, who was already heading out the door. "Wait up!"

"Sherry!" Shouted the Twelfth Division's captain, his hand reaching out for his daughter.

"Let her be, William." His wife said, holding onto his hand. "I'm sure she's just worried for her captain."

"Annette…" Said William, gripping a little bit more, as he stared at his engagement ring. The captain refreshes himself with a deep breath. Straightening his back, with his hands drooping down his sides, "Captain and Lieutenant Birkin, presently here."

Kotetsu moves up, her hands together at her lap. She looked flustered, and quickly bows down with her hands straight, "My captain is unable to attend today, but I'm sure he'll be alright soon!"

"Please, we would like the name of your captain." Urged Sasakibe.

The girl was left blank, but a voice resonated in her head, which she then voices out, "James Marcus, is my captain."

The sound of the Captain-Commander's chair being pushed back echoed throughout the room. Kotetsu raised her head, surprised at this reaction. What might the Captain-Commander know about her captain? She just stood back up, and joined her comrades. Sasakibe looked worried as he looked at his captain. Fixating his dark shades, he slicks back his hair as he sat down.

"Yo." Said somebody who had just entered the room. A glad look with a hand towards his fellow Shinigami. Before he can take another step into the room, energy flows out from the Captain-Commander. It was pure black, with golden outlines. Those red eyes stared at the man who had just entered the room.

"CHRIS!" Screamed the Captain-Commander as he bolted straight at the older Redfield. He quickly takes hold of the man's throat, and spins around to fling him across the room. His throw made the man fly past the other Shinigami, and straight out of the balcony. The strong force made a violent breeze, that it was unbelievable. For a second, Hisagi caught a glimpse of Ada's underwear. Well, that's what he saw. After that, a loud crashing could be heard from below.

"Wesker!" Shouted Claire, her hands ready to draw her blade. Jill already drew out her blade, holding it by one hand to her side.

Rebecca was confused, and couldn't help but look at what is happening. Billy simply stood before her, stretching his arm out to keep his captain away from the conflict. "We'd best sit this one out."

Krauser stomped his way to get in front of the Fourth Division's leaders. His hands akimbo, "We can't help it, if Wesker is our boss."

Ada, still leaned against Hitsugaya, let out a sigh, "He's right…"

"But still!" Let out Leon, "He's the reason…the reason of so many lives!"

The regular Shinigami within the room, couldn't catch up. Sasakibe walks up to his captain, and gestures the two women to let down their blades. "We must fulfill Captain-Commander Yamamoto's wishes. It was his decision. Let us embrace it."

Jill withdrew her katana, as Claire let go of her blade's hilt. Jill let out a sigh, as Claire hurries out the room. Jill took another look at her former S.T.A.R.S. captain, and leaves the room to accompany Claire. Krauser lets down his arms, and walks towards the balcony, to take a look at the poor Redfield down below. He let out a whistle as he measured the drop.

Leon follows afterwards, with Hinamori by his side, "Where are we going, Captain Kennedy?"

"I've got to help a friend of mine." He answered calmly.

Ada let out another sigh, and walked herself out of here. William pulls on his collar, "If you excuse us." The Birkin couple leave within seconds.

Luis was held within Hunnigan's arms, she looked annoyed. Dropping her captain, he hits his bottom on the floor. Rubbing on his butt as he stood up, Mendez gave the man a death glare. Luis panicked, as he was still intoxicated. He ran out of the room, with Hunnigan having to chase him.

Mendez gave a nod to Iba, and they leave.

Hitsugaya held an interested face. "This'll be, worthwhile."

* * *

**A/N:** The story sets off, and this is how the ordeal of our zombie ass kicking characters start.


	2. Starting Out

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

___I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

* * *

**Starting Out**

Wesker overlooks Seireitei atop the balcony. Then he wondered… _If we're to just take over their jobs, just their jobs, wouldn't that be boring…? _He gave a sigh just thinking about doing paperwork everyday. "Here is your tea, sir." Said Chojiro. "Thank you." Replied Wesker.

Leon and Luis walk through the streets of Rukongai, looking for a decent bar to have some drinks in. "Over there!" Yelled out Luis. "What about that one?" Asked Leon. "No, no, amigo. I know a good bar when I see one." Answered Luis. Leon notices a Captain's haori, and sits next to that Captain. "Hey, you awake?" He asked. "Huh what?" The man looks back to Leon, and it was Krauser. "Uh-Oh…" Leon murmured. "Do I know you? Well, punk!?" The drunken man replied. In his hands is a large jug of sake, bigger than his head.

Bitores Mendez sits in his office, trying to read a Japanese book. He grunts every time he comes across an unknown word. _I should've learned Japanese before taking this position…_ He thought. "Hey, you!" He yells out his window. "Who me?" Asked the officer. "You understand Japanese?" Asked the Captain. "Well, yeah…" He replied. "Come in here! I have an assignment for you." Ordered Mendez.

Inside the 10th Squad's office, there sat Toshiro in his chair, with Ada on the couch. "So…" Ada asked. "What?" Toshiro asked. "What should I do?" Ada replied. Toshiro gives a sigh, and crosses his arms to think. "I no longer have any paperwork to do, and there doesn't seem to be a problem in Rukongai…" He places his legs on top the table, and his arms behind his head. "I guess just relax." Said Toshiro. "Umm… Alright." Ada answers.

William Birkin walks towards the 13th Squad's vicinity. He then comes across HUNK through the dirt path. He stares at his mask, and receives unpleasant memories. HUNK takes a slow step back, and suddenly makes a run for it. Birkin chases him, around the forest and forgot all about visiting Marcus. James Marcus is still asleep, and Kiyone watches over his well being. _I hope you get better soon._ She thought while holding her Captain's hand.

The sun is now beginning to set…

Chris is sound asleep in one of the infirmary beds. He is being tended by his little sister, Claire. Chris began to regain consciousness, and asked Claire what just happened. Chris was disappointed to hear Wesker still holding the grudge, and then Jill enters the room. "I think you need some rest, Claire. It'll be night soon, and you've been watching over him since this noon." Claire leaves while Jill takes over. The two talk about how they've been doing, and about any issues or such.

Sherry was with her mom, Annette, in their new home in Seireitei. She was happy to meet her again, not to mention she already died during the Raccoon City Outbreak. Saddler sat atop the roof of a neighboring building, watching over Sherry. He feels happy for her, yet he isn't completely satisfied. "Family, huh?" He asked himself. "…I don't think I need one…"

Rebecca was stuck doing paperwork. Writing and reading Espionage Reports since she got her position. "Here's more." Billy said, upon entering the room with a load of documents. He lets out a sigh when he leaves it atop Rebecca's desk. "You sure you can do this?" He asked. "Why yes! I am a Captain after all, right?" She replied with optimism. _That's Rebecca for ya. _Billy thought with a smile.

Night finally fell, and Hunnigan visits the 4th Squad's Captain's quarters. "Good evening, Hunnigan." Said Claire. "Oh, hi Captain Redfield…" Hunnigan replied. Jill then enters the room, and welcomes Hunnigan. "How is your Captain?" Jill asked. Suddenly, Hinamori bursts into the room. "Captain Kennedy hasn't returned yet!" She yells out. "That's what I came here for." Hunnigan said.

"I believe our Captains went out for a drink this noon, but they haven't returned yet. I wonder what's keeping them?" Hunnigan informed. "I'll let Jill come with you, I still have to watch over Chris." Claire said, and the trio leave in search for the missing captains. The three girls stumble upon Kira, and he too had the same problem. "My Captain left with three large jugs strapped to his back, sake I guess…"

After taking two hours of searching through all the bars in Rukongai, they were nowhere to be found. Coming from the locals, they were said to have wandered throughout the several districts. "Where could they have gone to?" Asked Jill. "I think we should head back, its getting late…" Hinamori suggested.

"Any luck?" Claire asked. "No… We couldn't find them…" Kira said. Suddenly, a large red sharp beam surfaces from the ground and penetrates the clouds. Next was a blue radiance, and then a golden ripple. "What the!?" Said Wesker atop the balcony.

The lights disappear within seconds, and Wesker summons the Captains. "This may or may not be a coincidence… But maybe this is somehow connected to our Captains disappearing…" Wesker explained. "I will choose a Captain to acquire any information about this."

After making his decision, he had chosen HUNK with three other low-ranked officers to check the commotion out. "Quickly gather up information, and return immediately." HUNK nods his head, and he takes off his haori, exposing his Umbrella Special Forces Uniform. On his back is his Vz.83, to his side would be his katana. Down below the balcony awaits his team, so he jumps off and lands while absorbing the force from the fall, evading any injuries. His comrades were amazed at how he was able to freefall from that height, without fully unlocking the Shinigami's powers.

After twenty minutes, HUNK returns unharmed. "Where are your men?" Toshiro asked. HUNK was quiet, and he showed no slight movement. "Anything?" Wesker asked. HUNK takes out a PDA, and shows a photo of the three Captains. "What is this?" Wesker asked. "Wait a minute…" Then HUNK changed it to reiatsu imaging, where it shows the energy the captains are giving off. "Hey! That device is supposed to be mine!" Yelled out Birkin.

He also pointed out their comrades eyes, which seemed to be lifeless. He also popped out another picture, which showed a woman in white, wearing part of a mask made from a skull of some creature. She also had a hole through her chest… "What the? Not her again…" Wesker said with a disappointed face.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I should've rewritten, or retyped this, but then again, this has been posted almost a year ago.


	3. First Encounter

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

___I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

* * *

**First Encounter**

Wesker, sitting in his chair had sweat dripping from his forehead. He also has a puzzled look on his face, and then gives sigh. He opens his mouth to speak, but he stops… Toshiro looked at his Captain-Commander, he sees regret in his eyes. HUNK stands by silently, still holding the PDA. Finally, Wesker was able to grab a hold of some words to speak.

"Osmund Saddler and Bitores Mendez, are you two up for it?" Wesker asked. The two Captains agreed, suddenly Toshiro interrupted. "May I go to?" Wesker grew what seemed like a faint grin, and he allows Toshiro. "Thank you, sir." He replied. The three disappear in less than a second, and Wesker is impressed how the two have already learned a technique the Shinigami use.

HUNK walks out the room, and gives a wave goodbye to his comrades. After shutting the door, he walks towards a nearby closet. He unlocks it, and his three comrades run out for a breath of air. "We understand you have a reputation for not returning with your men sir, but we're just background characters for God's Sake!" Said one of them, all sweaty. The two others agreed, while HUNK left them be.

Toshiro asks a question about the two while leading them to the source. "Your speed is quite impressive, in such a short amount of time too… What else do you two know?" Saddler looks up towards the little kid. "Hmm… Being a Captain at your age is impressive as well…" He said with his eyes closed, and a grin on his face. Mendez kept quiet, and began to speak. "I have learned how to use the Shinigami's speed, as well as feeling one's reiatsu. Though I still do not know the name of my zanpaktou…" He said, looking at his sheathed zweihander. _To learn about those in just a few hours… Interesting. _Thought Toshiro with a serious look.

Bitores began to slow down, and so the three stopped. He looks up towards the night sky, and suddenly he yelled out: "Get down!" A large gigantic sword swipe cuts through the forest, and it opens up a perfect battlefield. The Captains are safe from harm, but where did the attack come from?

A gold glow was emerging from the forest. and another swipe was executed. "Dodge it!" Yelled out Mendez. A figure appeared from the forest, a man giving off visible gold reiatsu. "Luis?" Toshiro asked. He held a Rapier that had only one cutting side. Saddler began to see red reiatsu oozing from the ground, and suddenly a large explosion occurs from below. The three are blown away, and they fall within the newly made crater. After the dust, dirt, and debris clear up, in the center was Krauser. He held a Combat Knife that had an engraving of a snake on both sides, and Saddler gave it a serious look.

"You two feel it?" Saddler asked. Mendez nodded his head, and so did Toshiro. Krauser rushes towards Mendez, but misses on purpose. A part of Mendez's haori rips off, and came another swipe from Luis. He gets cut in half… Toshiro was shocked upon seeing that, and was about to release his bankai. "Don't! They're our comrades… We must look for the source of this problem first!" Saddler said, stopping him. As a result of seeing their comrade in that shape, the two escape. "We… Should've helped him, when we had the chance…" Toshiro murmured with regret. Saddler stayed quiet, and didn't demonstrate any emotion at all. Krauser walks towards Mendez's top half. He kicks his head, to presume that Bitores is dead.

The captains within Wesker's office gave shocked looks. "His reiatsu… It disappeared, completely…" Said William. "I believe you should remember your opponent's abilities…" Saddler informed Toshiro. "Luis's Rapier can execute sword swipes infused with reiatsu. As for Krauser, his combat knife is extended with the use of his reiatsu. So don't be fooled by its original range…"

Suddenly, a blue wall emerges from far away, and it forms a dome. "What is this?" Toshiro yells out. "This must be the ability of Leon's zanpaktou, even before reaching its shikai. We're an interesting bunch, aren't we…?" Saddler asked. Leon was far above them, and held a wakizashi in his hands. He held it in his right arm, and had the fuller facing towards the dome. He then had his left palm gently touching the central ridge.

The wakizashi's saya is to his left hip, while on his back is a katana covered in bandages. From behind him emerged a woman in a white dress with black trimmings. There was a hole right through her chest, and wore part of a mask, which outlines her right eye. She wore green-yellow eyeliner, and held a whip in her hands. "Who are you, and what have you done to our fellow Captains?" Saddler asked. "Oh, I simply put them under 'my' control." She said, and then gave a brief laugh. "And my name? You will know, soon enough…"

Suddenly, an arm bursts out of her abdomen. Blood spilt, and she began to lose her breath. "Bastard…" She murmured, and disappears. Leon falls unconscious and is caught by Saddler. Toshiro was breathless and amazed at what he has seen. Mendez was able to pierce right through that woman like paper, as well as the fact that he is intact. "Took you long enough…" Saddler said with a devilish grin. "What the? How!?" Toshiro asked. The two look at him, and exchanged chuckles.

Mendez carried Krauser and Luis on his shoulders, the two captains had bruises and scars though… While Leon was unharmed during the retrieval. Along the way, Saddler began to explain about how Mendez survived. "Toshiro, I used to be the leader of a cult, called 'The Illuminated Ones'. Within the cult, one has to let a parasite enter their body, and live together with it. This parasite was known as 'The Plagues'." Toshiro gave him a curious look. "Isn't that known as Bio-Terrorism?" "Yes, but me and Mendez died sometime ago. We turned into Hollow, but we changed while in Hueco Mundo and became Souls. An impossible event you would say…" Toshiro gave even more puzzling looks.

"The parasite was still in our bodies, even though we have died already. So incase our bodies are torn to bits, the parasite would easily patch it up. These snake-like body tissues connect our bodies together, gruesome isn't it?" Toshiro felt like puking… "That is how Mendez survived. The parasite also gives us amazing strength, agility, stamina, and speed as well." "Who killed you though?" Asked Toshiro. Saddler laughed a bit, and then answered his question. "The one responsible for killing me and Mendez is this man right here!" Toshiro looked at Saddler's back, and remembers Leon.

The three Captains are taken to Claire's infirmary, there on the beds sat Kira, and Hunnigan. Mendez and Saddler drop the three at the beds, while Jill tends to Krauser's and Luis's injuries. "I'm sorry, I had no other choice." Mendez confessed. "Don't worry, its alright." Jill said with a smile.

From an open window, HUNK jumps right in wearing his suit. From one of the plethora of pockets, he hands a PDA to Toshiro. A picture of the woman from before is shown, and her name is typed in at the bottom. "Excella Gionne?" He asked. HUNK nods 'yes', and takes the PDA back. He disappears very quickly, and so do the two Spanish captains.

Rebecca enters the room with Hinamori, and rushes to Leon's side, and holds his hand. Rebecca looks at Toshiro, while he stares back. She gives a bright smile, but Toshiro looks away. Hinamori is quite worried, so Toshiro comforts her. "He'll be fine, no worries." Then Rebecca taps him on the shoulder, and gives another smile as to say: "Good Work." Toshiro gives a brief grin.

The next morning…

The captains are yet again called, and Chris nor Marcus are nowhere to be found. As Wesker looks over Chris's name, he stares at the hole he left on the wall. He made a faint grin, and it quickly disappears.

Luis resumes trying to woo his Lieutenant while drunk, and Krauser begins the Military Training Program for the 3rd Squad. Leon sits alone under the shade of a tree. Someone covers his eyes all of a sudden. "I know its you Ada." He said calmly. "I could sense your reiatsu, even from a mile away." "Ohh… Now that ain't fun, now is it?" She said, disappointed. She then crosses her arms over Leon, and asks. "How is it, I mean, to be here…?" "Its great, very serene." He said with a smile.

Marcus is still asleep in his home with Kiyone at his side. _When will you wake up? I have so many questions to ask you…_Kiyone thought. Suddenly, Marcus opens his eyes. He then began to speak faintly. "I heard a girl's voice…" He looks up, and gives a weak smile. "Are you her…?" Kiyone had a smile on her face, though tears were dripping from her cheeks, due to what she thought was a miracle. Marcus lays a hand at her cheeks, and wipes off the tears.

HUNK was training outside of Seireitei with his katana. He is practicing his swordsmanship, as well as his CQC skills when unarmed. He does several sword swipes and thrust, while trying to also use non-lethal attacks by using the katana's hilt. Saddler sits atop a nearby tree, though HUNK already sensed his presence long ago. "He seems to be someone determined to outrace the rest of us captains." He whispered. Then a bullet goes right in front of Saddler, he looks at HUNK as he drops the Vz.83 and unsheathes his katana. "Wanna train?" Saddler asked. HUNK nods in agreement. "It sure will hone my skills, sure."

From his office, Toshiro looks up towards the clear blue sky. He then places his hands behind him, and places a smile on his face. He shifts his eyes to the right, and gives a sigh as he closes them. "An interesting bunch, indeed…" He said while opening his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I remember having to do research of sword to get the correct terms right, but really, those aren't _always _needed.


	4. H U N K

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

___I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

* * *

**Hueco**

Soul Society, peaceful as ever… Butterflies are flying about the flowers, while the birds sing under the cool shade of the swaying trees. The wind blows over Seireitei constantly, and brings a refreshing burst after each wave. Three weeks have passed, and the Captains have stayed in their offices ever since. But…

Within one of the 12th Squad's Laboratories, Birkin overlooks his subordinates' work and ideas while comfortably sitting on his desk. He has a pleased smile on his face, and then crosses his arms. _These people are truly fascinating, and my training is finally complete. _He thought, but then a Hell Butterfly flutters into his lab. "William, I need you to come over to my office. "Rin, carrying a large metallic device runs towards William's desk. "Mr. Birkin! Look at what I've--" He stops for a moment, and moves his head over to the side, and notices his Captain isn't around. "Uhh… Mr. Birkin?"

As William stops up front Wesker's office, a speck of dust drops on his shoulder. He quickly places a hand to draw his katana, and looks above. His face has a very serious tone, but it disappears after spotting no one. As he faces the door, he moves his left leg outwards. He executes a side sweep upwards, though nobody there, he felt something solid. HUNK appears out of thin air, and has blocked the kick with his left wrist. "I see you've improved…" Birkin said to his opponent.

The double doors open, and Wesker's voice echoes… "Welcome, you two." Birkin steps forward and takes out documents under the sleeve of his haori. "From Mayuri Kurotsuchi's documents, the woman that took control of our three Captains, is an Arrancar." William pauses, and Wesker nods in understanding. After William gives out his report, he is dismissed. As Birkin left the room, Wesker faces HUNK. A sense of 'Why am I here' seems to sprout from him. He places his elbows on the table, crosses his fingers, and leans forward to cover his mouth… "I would like you to record a video for me, so we are able to know what these Arrancar's abilities are. I believe they reside in, Hueco Mundo..." HUNK's eyes widen under his mask, and he stood in shock.

"Well… What will your choice be? I'll give you till sundown, this is not much of a difficult choice, now is it?" HUNK looks down on the ground. "It's a yes or no question, don't tell me Mr. Death cannot accomplish such a simple task…?" Before Wesker could speak out another insult, HUNK quickly snatches something from his uniform under his haori. He then throws a knife at his Commander. But… The knife looked like as though it just went through Wesker's head. HUNK was amazed, and before he could finish his thought, Wesker was already right behind him. He grabs HUNK by his neck, and gives him a grim look. He lets go, and HUNK gasps for air under that mask. "Well, what will it be?" HUNK, furious at Wesker, accepted the mission.

During that night, HUNK enters a forest of standing, yet decaying trees. He has a clear path ahead, but as he progresses, a fog grows thicker and it grew colder. The end of the path led to a cliff facing towards a chasm, but a small piece of dead land appears to be floating. He sees his Captain waiting for him over there. But it is impossible to jump over… Wesker looks over to his right side, and so HUNK locates a bridge made from Kido by the Captain-Commander. As he crosses, Wesker snaps his fingers… Two dirt pillars arise from the ground, and a black rip opens up. "This is the road to Hueco Mundo, get a move on." With that, HUNK jumps right in, and disappears from the darkness. The rip fades away, and the pillars collapse.

The sands of Hueco Mundo are a pale white, and the sky is as dark as the intentions of the Hollow. Roars and groans are heard underground, and trees look as though they are made of paper…

A dark worm figure strikes against the wandering Shinigami, but its chance is futile as red splats all over white.

**Undertaking**

After the lone Shinigami has disposed of the Hollow, he moves towards the ambiance of abnormal reiatsu. His presence in this world brings unbalance towards the environment, and so he is ambushed by several Hollow. All attempts were failed, and HUNK remained unscathed. The ground he trudged on gave slight shakes that followed his each step. As he stops, that shaking does as well. For a few moments he waited. Suddenly a red beam emerges from the ground!

HUNK was able to easily dodge it, but the origin of the blast is still unknown. As he recovers his footing, a large hand grabs him! HUNK is taken down to the depths of Hueco Mundo, and he stares into the eyes of a gigantic Hollow, a Menos Grande… He struggles to break free, meanwhile the Hollow's mouth is wide open. He drops a sweat under his mask, as the red light grows brighter up his face. The Menos fires the Cero, but the Shinigami is no longer within its grasp. After the light disappears, the Menos yells in agony as its arm falls onto the land…

From below stood HUNK, with his katana unsheathed. The hilt were of colors red and black, and it did not have a guard protector. Still in its normal form, he was able to be on par with a Menos. He quickly moves towards the Menos's mask, and he splits it in two as he unleashes a slash. Even though it was a lethal blow, he still kept going and completely annihilated the Hollow!

He quietly sheaths his katana, and keeps the blood intact. He listens to the echoes of thousands of Hollow nearby, he heads towards it…

After a few minutes of walking, hundreds of 'weak' Hollow ambush the Shinigami in hopes of becoming an Espada. As the first Hollow jumps above HUNK, he quickly turns around and grabs its neck. He holds on as hundreds are to witness one of his specialties. The creature screeches as it moves violently, but HUNK swiftly and discretely breaks its neck with pure force. From his hands, it dies. Several jump right in to avenge its fallen brother.

HUNK had no problem with them, as he gives kicks and punches that kills 'em right away. He would sometimes approach a Hollow and break its neck of choke it to death, but what was all this killing for…? In less than ten minutes, the bloodbath ended. He stands in the middle of piled up bodies, and awaits his next opponent. From a distance, he sees a dark figure slowly walking towards him. Approaching him was an Espada!

The figure was apparently eight foot tall, and wore the white clothes similar to that of Excella's. A gap was present to where his heart should be, and the man's skin is a pale white. His eyes had no pupils, and there is a tear from his right cheek, exposing his mouth. This Espada wore a mask composed of numerous spikes that covered his head and his left face. His hands are placed politely behind his back, and he was unarmed.

Suddenly, the Espada began to strike back with heavy punches! These blows executed a strong wind that pushed HUNK back. As he unsheathes his Zapaktou, he almost was able to block a strong blow from the Espada. He flew right across the pile of bodies and crashes on those rock hard roots. His haori got shredded, and the left lens on his mask are busted. His breathing became difficult, but he quickly pulled himself together. The Espada rushes towards HUNK and executes a deadly blow creating exploding force!

From the mist of dust, HUNK was able to create a minor cut on his opponent's chest. His adversary stood silent, and notices the small cut on his clothes. He simply rips off the top part of his uniform, and the Espada's number is revealed. He became confident after seeing the number: 101. He believes that this must be the extent of his foe's abilities, but suddenly a strong heavy pressure bombards him. The Espada's muscles enlarge, and the part of his mask that supposedly cover his head is destroyed. His skin becomes blue, and rips are all over his attire. The Espada became ten feet after releasing his Resurrección.

While still undergoing its transformation, its right arm began to violently shake. Massive claws sprout from his arms, and blood is spilt. He seems to be in pain, but he is maniacally laughing. "My name is El Tirano, No. 101... I of course am no longer an Espada, but rather a Privaron Espada." He raises his claw and smashes the ground where HUNK stood, although he dodged it, the power of the blow is far too strong. "Although I have been demoted, I used to be the former number one!" HUNK is yet again pushed to a corner, and Tirano treads towards his prey…

As the Tyrant slowly marches towards the cornered Shinigami, he laughs with no end.

**Never**

As HUNK is about to meet certain doom, he had makes his final stand.

El Tirano gives a smile for showing his prey's efforts to live a while longer, but he suddenly couldn't move. He looks down on his feet, and they are wedged into the floor with Kido. He shakes the bright pillars of light with ease, but his prey already is nowhere in sight. "It is futile to hide, Shinigami!" He turns around and uses a Cero with his claw towards a nearby tree trunk. As the trunk begins crumbling down, he spots a silhouette leaving the blast. "There!"

He strikes the figure with all his might, and he laughs, but it was only the haori. The Tyrant throws it away, and tracks down the Shinigami's reiatsu. "Damn… My Pesquisa isn't even catching you…" He then takes a step forward. "I know you're still here, Shinigami! Now peacefully surrender your soul to me!" He bursts out laughing after his statement.

HUNK, holding onto his injured arm sits still, waiting for the right moment… He then rips off his Shinigami uniform, revealing his Commando Outfit underneath. He uses the kimono as bandages, and stops the bleeding by applying pressure. As minutes pass by, El Tirano grew impatient. "You! Come out already!" He yells out. Soon, he began destroying any form of cover. HUNK, understanding his situation, stares at his Zanpaktou blankly.

As El Tirano destroys HUNK's cover, he emerges from the dust blown from the blast. Tirano gives a chuckle, and is impressed he survived for this long. But very soon, his smile wore away… HUNK, holding his katana with both of his hands has dark reiatsu oozing from the ground he stood in. El Tirano quickly rushes towards the Shinigami! "You reap what you sow… Reaper!" After releasing his Zanpaktou, its Shikai Form is an ancient scythe that is seven feet in length and has an extension behind the main blade for any surprise attacks. The handle is made of black wood. HUNK blocks Tirano's claw with the handle, and he shoves him away.

As Tirano is open, HUNK goes on and slashes his opponent. The blade is stuck into Tirano, but there are no physical injuries made to the body… As he pulls harder, he notices Tirano's reiatsu being forcibly released. He goes on and jerks out Tirano's reiatsu with his Reaper, and Tirano is unharmed. His reiatsu is now molded into a ball, and Tirano is shocked to see his own power now in the hands of someone else…

Tirano then began to age extremely rapidly… HUNK watches him coldly as he decays away, and he then stares at the power he has acquired. He takes the power for himself… "This is war; Survival is your responsibility."

As the Tyrant's reign has been ended by the hands of Death himself, he benefits from the power he has gained.

**Karma**

After the battle between him and Tirano, he retrieves all of the cameras he scattered that have survived. Once he collected all of them, he uploads all of the footage into his PDA. He then infuses Kido into it, and Wesker's becomes visible. "Have you completed your task?" HUNK gives a simple nod, and cuts off transmission. A black rip materializes into his view, and he quietly enters.

He yet again appears before Wesker with evidence, but he does not hand him the PDA. From that floating piece of land, HUNK leaves Wesker in the cold without a word. He is quite disappointed, but he's already expecting information on the Arrancar. HUNK returns to his headquarters, and edits the recorded battle to remove any parts of when the camera lost sight of him and Tirano.

The next morning, HUNK returned to Wesker's office. He has no emotions present, and he calmly hands the disk. "Good work, I'll review your efforts." HUNK leaves the room silently. As he walks through the hall of the 1st Squad, he knocks into Birkin holding his research as he was on his mission. He looks at him, and moves on.

Renji was awaiting his Captain right outside of the 1st Squad's entrance, but his Captain hasn't showed up in two hours. He gives up, and returns to the headquarters. The sky has darkened, and he bumps into Leon and Hinamori. "Ah, nice to see you, Captain Kennedy!" He says. "Likewise." Leon replied with a smile.

Suddenly, rain began to fall.

"I advise we take cover." Leon suggested. They stop by the 3rd Squad till the shower passes by. The mess hall is empty, and chants are being heard from outside. "Uhmm… May we come in?" Hinamori asks. There was no response. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Leon said. They take their seats and converse.

After a few minutes, the doors near the stage slam open! Quite a lot of Shinigami came into the hall soaking wet. Some are already sneezing, and others complained about this routine. Kira comes in and heads to Leon's table. As he takes his seat, he sneezes. "Kami no kago." Leon says. "…Thanks…" Kira replies. He explains that this is part of their routine, and must be done regardless of the situation outside, or one's self.

The Captain bursts in, giving off a laugh. "Now, ain't that a great jog!" He yells out in content. Everybody looked at him in grimace, and he felt nothing from it. As he overlooks his Squad, he notices Leon in the crowd. "Ahh… It sure has been a long time, comrade!" _Here we go again… _Leon thought.

Suddenly, someone crashes through the roof of the foyer. He wore a Captain's haori, and he was covered in blood and bruises… Blood was still gushing out, and Leon quickly applies pressure to the main slash on the injured's back. Krauser turns him over, and notices the distinct mask, it was HUNK!

* * *

**A/N: **See what I've done there with the letters? You don't? Ahh, forget it!


	5. Reminiscing

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

_I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

* * *

**Reminiscing**

6th Squad Captain, HUNK, had recently been recovered from the 3rd Squad's foyer, and he appears to have endured tremendous slashes from behind. Several smaller slashes have been confirmed, but one large cut, is probably the cause of HUNK to go unconscious, due to much of blood loss. Still taking short breaths as he is hauled off by the 4th Squad on a stretcher, he suddenly grabs Renji's clothes. Under that grim mask, he murmurs words, but the heavy rain muffles his statements.

Renji's expression was blank, and HUNK's grip falls off as he is yet again pulled into deep sleep. Krauser stood outside, and watches his fellow Captain disappear through the drizzling darkness. With a face showing slight contempt, he rushes inside and slams at the wall. Leon, not understanding Krauser's disgust, asked why such an angry face? "Can you not see it, Leon?" He replied. Hinamori, hiding behind her Captain, as he made a statement, said: "What do I need to see? We barely even know or understand HUNK, he hasn't even talked to us to start with. His business appears to only be that of Wesker…" Kira then enters the conversation. "Captain, the rest of the Squad shall take rest, Lieutenant Abarai, I think you should head back to your barracks, they're probably worried…" Renji nodded, and left.

"Hinamori, could you return to the Squad, me and Krauser got something to talk about…" Leon asked. She agrees, and rushes towards the 5th Squad. After a few minutes, Renji arrives, and is greeted by his fellow teammates. "Where's the Captain?" Asked one of them, as Renji cleans of his sandals. He stayed silent, and as he steps in, he answers their question. "The Captain, he's been defeated…" The others then returned to their usual business after Renji announced that HUNK has been beaten. He asks why not act shocked, and they replied: "We don't really get it… We don't even know how strong our Captain is, so we don't know if we should be concerned or not." In the background, one started ranting about being tied up in a closet…

As Leon was about to talk, he was immediately cut-off by Krauser. "That guy, HUNK, he used to be an Umbrella Commando, and he was the former-leader of Alpha Team… He was given the title, Mr. Death, because only he would be the one returning after missions." He stops for a while, and then leans on the wall. "That guy surpassed me…" He admits disappointingly. Leon stood idly, and raised his head a bit, asking more of this event. Krauser catches his movements, and continues talking.

"Some time ago, after I faked my death in that helicopter crash, I signed a deal with Wesker, working for his organization. Wesker was on Umbrella's hit list, well, used to be, since Umbrella crashed before they even had a chance to do so." Leon then interrupts. "So he was already wanted by the moment he was planning to betray Umbrella, right? Then that would mean, that he was listed after the Raccoon City Incident?" Krauser then replies. "Yes, they got word that Wesker's starting his own syndicate, a much better one too, but the company's stocks crashed and they went bankrupt, due to the outbreak of their experiment." Leon understands, but still had one question. "Then, when did HUNK beat you?"

"Remember when you supposedly kill me back on that island?" Krauser asks, and Leon nods in approval. "Well, I was still alive, and had to settle a score against that woman…" _Ada…_ Leon briefly thought. "I, of course lost in my condition. With the last bit of my strength, I was able to pull myself out of that forsaken island. Still injured, I got on a lifeboat, went far enough to stay away from the explosion. I then returned to Salazar's castle, and entered. I was then greeted by the monks, who showed no signs of hostility at all. I'm guessing that parasite shut itself off when Saddler finally kicked the bucket. They helped me recover, and soon, I left, and headed to the nearest city I could find." Staring at his hand, he makes a fist, and then he crosses his arms. Leon, puzzled, asked another question. "What about that arm of yours? Shouldn't that bug be gone by now?" Krauser stares at him with a grin. "I don't think so, the bug stayed with me, and it became what I'd call better."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. Krauser raises his arm, and opens his fist. "Watch." He said, then a portion of his skin began to set aside, and a blade emerges from that slit. "That freakishly huge blade of mine, turned to something more discrete, like this Hidden Blade." He then covers his palm, and the blade slides back in. Leon was amazed, then a much more wider blade emerges from his upper wrist, as he makes his hand into a fist, but as he opens out his palm, the blade retracts. "I think the hidden blades on my left arm, depend on whatever movement I make with it…" Krauser explained, but Leon interrupts again. "Ahem! I think you're missing the main point here…" Krauser's eyebrows raise, and he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that, comrade…"

"After I returned to America, HUNK was still on the hunt for those on Umbrella's hit-list, even though he's no longer under their corporation. I, of course was in there, but I don't understand why… Still not used to my new abilities, I had to fight him in hand-to-hand combat. I start off with a heavy punch to his face, but he easily dodged that, and he jabs my stomach. Then he jumps back, and the fight goes on. With his physique, I couldn't believe I lost. Amazed at his skills, and waiting for my execution, he lets me go… Sparing me was a humiliation to my pride, and my pride couldn't be replaced." After Krauser had finished, Leon started to head towards the exit. "So, it was all pride, huh? I'm guessing you were quite disappointed because he beat you, and you were expecting for someone _not _to beat him, right?" Krauser gave a single laugh, and he looked at Leon with a smug, and he then started to talk with arrogance and confidence. "Yeah, now I gotta look for the bastard who defeated him, to eventually have a shot at restoring my pride!"

* * *

**A/N: **I was in a rush, so it ended up with huge paragraphs. Thinking about it, back then, I never knew each paragraph only allowed one person to speak. Allowing two or more people speak in a paragraph wasn't allowed, but I did so anyway, after all, I hadn't read much books back then.


	6. Suspicions

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

___I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

* * *

**Suspicions**

Two days pass, and those who were appointed to stay behind, or chose to do so, gather in Seireitei's core. Inside the old building that conducted court martial, were Chojiro Sasakibe and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Two senior officers, chattering about their regular lives, and Izuru Kira suddenly enters the room, with a weak smile on his face. Chojiro stands up from his seat, and approaches the gloomy man, "Did you inform the others?"

Izuru's face did not change, not even slightly. "I have, Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Abarai will be arriving shortly." He responded politely.

Taking his seat again, Kiyone Kotetsu jumps in through the window. As she landed, Kira asks, "Why such a look?"

The girl grows angered, and violently responds, "Oh…I don't know?!"

Kira sways his hands up and down, to calm this enraged lady down. This caused Kiyone to jump up on him, beating on his weak figure. Trying to move her away, "Please, stop that!"

Just in time, Renji and Hinamori break the two apart. Each taking their seats inside the round room, Shuhei Hisagi finally arrives, taking his own seat next to the door. For the past two days, nothing in particular happened. HUNK is still hospitalized, the replacements are busy with themselves, and Toshiro still felt pissed at the resemblance of Ada Wong and Rangiku Matsumoto. Drinking late at night, gambling, fooling around with men, mostly Leon Kennedy.

In the Tenth Division…

Toshiro sits in his chair, obediently doing paperwork. As always, the scent of sake lingered in the air, with the source coming from the couch. He cocks an eyebrow, and slams his pen on the desk, "Lieutenant Wong!"

Ada wakes up, lifting the newspaper that concealed her face. She yawns and stretches, "What is it? My Captain?"

Toshiro blushes as he was called her captain. Picking up his pen, he takes the next document to be copied, and moves his eyes away from Ada's. Starting to write, "Never mind." The look she always had as she woke up was a pleasurable sight for him, then again, this woman isn't that much to Matsumoto. Her skills as a Shinigami were exceptional, far surpassing his regular Lieutenant. Not only that, but her choice of words inspired his being. Encouraging him, praising him, comforting him…

As Ada covers her head with the newspaper again, Toshiro stops to watch, _What is this feeling? It's just like that one time. My heart…is racing._

Back to the meeting…

Shuhei places a palm on his cheek, and leans forward, looking bored, "Yo, Kiyone. I heard from Kira about that tantrum earlier. You on y--" He is then suddenly interrupted by Kiyone.

"No!" Renji tries to hide away a laugh, but he did so anyway, and Izuru still held the same expression on his never changing face. Patting the gloomy man on the shoulder, "C'mon man, lighten up!" The response was a simple nod.

"Ahem!" Chojiro coughed, to silence his fellow comrades, "Within these past three weeks, our laws have been executed successfully. Crimes still occur on a daily basis in Rukongai, and our replacement captains have far exceeded what we expect of them."

Hinamori then asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Chojiro crosses his fingers, "Our replacement captains seem to be far more powerful than what we expected. Well, we were only given two captain's battle reports, Captain Mendez, and the one who was found injured, Captain HUNK." The group exchange looks, and Chojiro raises a hand. "Mendez was split in two."

Renji adds, "But he was perfectly fine when he came back to write his report!"

"That's right!" Shuhei joined, "There may have been a rip in his uniform, and there may have been blood, but I didn't see him sustain any hits!"

Chojiro raises his hand once again, and points to Tetsuzaemon Iba, "You're his Lieutenant, please explain."

"After returning to retrieve the three captains, he went straight into the Seventh Division. I saw him pass by me, blood dripping from his captain's coat. He looked the same as he was that morning, apart from his bloodied clothes." Finishing his explanation, the others think deeply of how Mendez may have survived such a deadly blow.

Chojiro stands up, and sends out a dismissive gesture, "Return to your positions. I am sure that Captain Hitsugaya has an idea of what had happened, for he was with him during that period of time."

The rest of them bow politely, and leave the building.

Renji leaves the conference room, and a slight rush caused him to turn around. He looked at the building, then at the path he was taking, _Captain HUNK, you really are ignored by everyone, aren't you?_

Inside the Fourth Division, laid HUNK, still recovering from his injuries. Throughout the operation, he kept his mask on, for he insisted Claire this. Suddenly, his nose felt as though it was rising. Raising his mask by a little bit, he lets out a sneeze, and then puts it back down.

Shuhei sees Kiyone ahead of him, so he rushes up to her, "About earlier…sorry bout that." There was no response, and he sees the girl to be depressed. Holding onto her shoulder, he stops her, and she looks at him with tearful eyes. Unexpectedly, she jumps to his chest, crying away. _Yup, she's on her period alright…I think._

Walking towards the Fifth Division, Hinamori is approached by her captain, Leon. The two move on towards the barracks, "Uhmm…you and Ada, how are you two doing?" She asked, pushing together her fingers.

Leon blushed at the statement, to hide this, he looks away as he scratches the back of his head, "We're getting along." He said, then he falls into a trance as he imagines Ada, but…the thought of her going behind his back brought about slight anger. "Yes, we're getting along, PRETTY WELL."

Hinamori looks at her captain, and she moves away from him as she continues to move towards her division.

Kira enters the hall of the Third Division, and he quietly crosses through to the mess hall. Looking around, it was clear, so he drops down to crawl across the room. Suddenly, a strong reiatsu befalls on him, "Where the hell were you, maggot?!"

"I was in a meeting!" He replied quickly, his hands in defence.

"Remember this, rookie. Skipping these exercises will land you in my black list!" Kira scampers away in fright, as Krauser straightens his beret. Walking outside with broad shoulders, his soldiers and prepared for the usual workout. To the side was Kira, his knees shaking. A grin crosses Krauser's face, "Now then…two-hundred pushups!"

Giving away his command at a whim, the members of the Third Division moan in complaint.

As Wesker enjoys his reign over Soul Society, he realizes that his tea still hasn't arrived. He asked for it hours ago, but it still isn't here. Rising up from his 'throne', he darts out of the room, to see his Lieutenant already with the tea he asked for, "What took you so long?"

Chojiro felt as though he was about to die, for he has seen his captain's power when he punched out the Ninth Division Captain out the room weeks ago, "I don't know?" He faintly said, which he hadn't intended on saying. _Why did I say that?!_

"Good." He sees Wesker grab the cup from the silver tray, gulping down the hot tea. "Gochisōsama."

With Wesker going back to the large room, Chojiro lets out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was done, for sure…"

Tetsuzaemon couldn't hold it any longer, so he enters the captain's office of the Seventh Division. He sees Captain Mendez leisurely reading a book, and the large man places the book away. Standing up, revealing an intimidating height, he moves towards the door. Tetsuzaemon had sweat dropping from his forehead, and as the door opens, he unsheathes his katana in a flash. Without looking, it struck his captain.

Withdrawing the sword, he turns around, seeing his captain, dead on the ground. He couldn't believe what he had done, he should've just asked him in the first place! What now? Should he run away, and live under a new name? Live in Rukongai, have wife and kids. This thought gave happy feelings, but the dead captain rises back up, with the gash on his side. Shocked, "Captain!"

The tall man turns around, and held him by the throat. Looking at the wound, it started to close up quickly, "Captain!" He uttered, trying to speak under the tight grip, "I was trying to confirm how you survived against that Arrancar!" Suddenly, he was let go.

Catching his breath, "So?"

"Well then, take a seat, and I will explain."

The next day…

The group gather again inside the conference room. Taking their seats, Kiyone drops her head, and Shuhei rushes by her side, "Hey! Hey!" Lifting her face up, she was only asleep. Relieved, he returns to his seat.

"Lieutenant Iba, what do you have about Captain Mendez?" Asked Chojiro, and Tetsuzaemon clears his throat, prepared to give his report.

"The captain has a parasitic organism in his body, which enhances his abilities. One of them being healing. What happens is that these tentacles sprout out--"

"Kyaa!" Screamed Kiyone, and right on sync, Shuhei's nose burst out blood. With Shuhei knocked out of whatever he was thinking, Kiyone withdraws back to her sleep. Renji looks at his fellow Lieutenant, _I always knew he had that kind of thing._

* * *

**A/N: **This is when the writing style, or format...changes! I gotta be honest that I'm not great, I'm sure this'll make things much easier to read. I think what I wrote had them out-of-character...possibly since the time I wrote this.


	7. Question of Trust

**Resident Evil - Soul Society**

___I do not own Bleach nor Resident Evil._

* * *

**Question of Trust**

HUNK lays in his sickbed, somewhat ticked at how much time is passing by. Seconds zoom past, minutes fly by, and hours slowly crawl away from his grasp. His doctor, the Redfield girl, still continues to keep him at bay. Shouldn't he have been fine by now?

Does she care so much for his being that much? No, of course not, this is Redfield's sister after all. The two share their views of justice, and the duty of saving lives. Although he somehow has a disgusted view of the Redfield girl's brother. Always ahead of everyone…seeing him punched out by Wesker almost made him burst out laughing under his grimacing mask.

Sitting back up, he stares out into the sunset. Looking at the bright orange orb, a bird lands on the windowsill. Looking at it for a while, it suddenly flies away as the door to his room is opened. Valentine entered, with a clipboard covering little part of her face.

Approaching the man carefully, opens up her arms some more, to show much more of her. Those red globes were uncomfortable, she couldn't even tell whether or not this man was looking at her, or ignoring her. Or worse, he might be looking at…

The woman squirms as she covers her face again. What might she be hiding? Is there something that he has done? Thinking about it, he hasn't. "Am I disturbing you?"

Those were the words that she heard, and her shoulders loosen up, the stiffness in her body disappearing. "No…not at all."

HUNK lets out a faint sigh under his mask, somewhat relieved that he hasn't done anything to Valentine indirectly. Turning back to stare at the sunset, a bird zooms past his head. Turning around, it perched on Valentine's shoulder.

She was surprised to see the bird land on her shoulder. Looking at Claire's patient, he was still staring into the sun. As she makes a move, the bird flies away from her, out into the wild. Walking towards the window, she stood beside HUNK.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it." Asked HUNK.

Jill didn't expect him to talk at all. "It sure is." She replied, flashing a smile.

After she replied, he catches Valentine smiling. It was heart-warming. Suddenly, his worse nightmare had begun. Near his injury, the back part of his mask was starting to crack. Rips of plastic fall onto the sheets, as Valentine was trying to somehow assist his problem.

"Leave!" He yelled out, but it was too late…the mask splits in two.

Later that night…

Toshiro finally completes his pile of papers to stamp. He wouldn't expect to do another hundred or so tomorrow. His lieutenant was nowhere to be found, and so he leaves his office to head out for some fresh air.

Strolling through the clean streets of Seireitei, a certain drunkard passes by. What great luck., he complained.

"Ahh! The little boy from the Tenth Division!" Exclaimed Sera, stinking of the scent of sake. He's a Spaniard, shouldn't he be drinking something better, like wine? "Come with me!" Said the man, grabbing his head by the armpit.

In just moments, he finds himself in a bar in Rukongai. Sera drinks away, and he wonders where Hunnigan might be at a time as dire as this. Speaking of her, what exactly is she to this drunken fool?

"She's a nice girl." Replied Sera…wait, did he just answer the question? "She's nothing more, really. But, you always have to spoil her, to keep her happy."

He had no idea what this man was saying. Might his full potential come out when he is drunk? Remembering those devastating waves that sliced through the forest, somewhat brought a slight feel of discomfort to Toshiro. Who knows what Sera can do with a bottle of sake and a sword?

Thinking about it, might his lieutenant be the same? More like, are all adults the same?

Luis observes the boy carefully, his posture shows him cautious and alert. He seems docile, a good kid after all. Yet, he doesn't seem to be in this state because he's a good kid. Something's bothering him. "Something, the matter?"

Toshiro looks at him, as Sera sips his sake. Problems? Toshiro replies unsurely, "No."

He hasn't realized it yet, or has he? Lowering his empty cup, Sera stands up. Turning for the door, he holds onto the kid's shoulder, "Don't you worry, everything will be alright."

Hearing that from him, he realizes something. How might he have known? Quickly facing the door, the man behind the counter grabs his haori. "Ahem!"

The man shifts his head towards the stack of cups. Facing the door again, Sera was gone. Balling up his palm to make a fist, he becomes frustrated, "SERA!"

Picking up the tab for Sera, he leaves the bar. Why did he fall for such an easy trick. Apart from that, how did he know of his concerns? He needed to find him, quick. Running to his right, he bumps into somebody. Falling onto whoever that was, he had his fists on the ground to prevent himself from crushing them. His eyes then meet with that of Sherry's.

Sherry, down on the ground, has Toshiro staring from up top. He stayed there for a moment, and she blushes for his face was so close. Looking away, she covers her mouth with the back of her hand. Looking back, the boy gets off her, apologizing needlessly.

"I'm terribly sorry." Said he, holding onto her free hand, helping her stand up.

With one hand still covering her face, she nods. Toshiro then moves besides her, and waves goodbye as he runs into the distance. Holding onto her heart, she notices that it's beating so quickly. Staring into the path that Toshiro took, her blush intensifies.

After moments of running through Seireitei, he tries to move past people as quickly as possible to hide his red face. He had pride, and he doesn't want it tarnished because of a blush. Finally, he meets up with Sera, walking the route to his squad.

"What it is, my friend?" Sera asked, whom Toshiro doesn't really consider a friend for he avoided his pay by…now's not that time!

"I need-" Toshiro is cut off from a dismissive hand from the man. He moves his face away, and walks ahead.

Slowly turning back towards the Tenth Squad, Sera answers, "Think it over."

Spinning around to face the man, he was nowhere. From his words, Toshiro understood what Sera meant. He was young, he knew that too well, and making these kinds of decisions was a distraction. After all, he has his duty as a captain of the Gotei 13.

Luis walked through the empty path, the moonlight lighting the way for him. Trees swayed from the cool breeze, and the night was beautiful. This is great for stargazing. All the while, "Así que tranquilo."

Toshiro walks towards the door to his office, and he takes hold of the knob. Suddenly, he hears something inside the room. Who might be in there? Staring down, the lights were lit. Pushing his ear against the door, he hears voices…

"Do you still work for Wesker?" Asked Leon, looking at Ada as she laid lazily on the couch with a piece of paper covering her head.

"Maybe." Was the reply he got from this woman.

Throwing the piece of paper from her, he stared at her, hoping for a response. She, too, gave the cold stare. Soon, he gives up, taking the seat adjacent to Ada. "If Wesker still plans on domination…"

Ada raises her head, leveling with Leon's. "I-" Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Toshiro enters.

"Tell me more about Captain-Commander Wesker." Requested Toshiro, presenting a powerful tone to hide his excitement. These people truly are an interesting bunch.

The Third Division holds their dinner in the mess hall, and Kira carries his tray to the table at the very back. On the stage was his captain, or drill instructor, Krauser. The man encouraged his men to save the formalities when in meetings, probably his way to bond with his company. Sure, that may work if he didn't have to perform these drills everyday.

Kira's arms ached, throbbing every second that passed. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it made his arms heavier than normal. Almost using his own zanpakuto against himself. Thinking about, he's not that type of person. Staring at his own reflection on the bowl of soup on his tray, he may as well be.

Letting out a sigh, he pushes the tray away from him, dropping his head to rest. Arms to his sides, head down peacefully on the table, some quite chatter in the distance, he felt sleepy. Closing his eyes slowly, he falls asleep.

"Blech!" Was the disgusting sound that struck through the hall, waking him up from his sleep.

Groggy eyes stare at the man on the stage, his captain. Yawning loudly, he stares at the tray in front of him. "Oh yeah…"

Pulling the tray closer, he takes a helpful spoonful of his soup. Sipping it very quickly, he burns his tongue. Not even aware, he realizes it as he takes his third spoonful. Looking back at his captain, then at the soup, he notices that he wasn't asleep for that long. Around the room were his comrades, he should've started from there.

Krauser complained about the difference in sake and beer, which would be a one-sided argument…if he starts one.

Midnight…

"Kiyone!" Echoed Marcus's voice through the halls his 'home'.

The young girl barges into her captain's room, with heavy eyes staring at the man. "What is it?"

"I'm thirsty, get me some water." Commanded he, and Kiyone had no other choice but to obey.

Storming out of the room, she walks through the veranda in fury. Every step seemed to bring her reiatsu even higher. She has finally realized the true nature of her captain, Marcus. Expecting him to be kind, and somewhat like her own original captain, this guy is a drama queen!

"Rrghhh! That bitch!" She cursed with a fist. "If only Captain Ukitake took me instead of Sentaro!"

In the Fourth Division…

Iemura approaches Captain Redfield, "If I got eye surgery, do you think…"

Claire had heard this from her subordinates before, how Mr. Yasochika went into the Human World. Members of her division weren't allowed to go there, but he did, to look for contact lenses. All she knew, was that he found them, but came back without them. She didn't understand, and so she asks the man politely to stop.

Iemura sighs disappointingly, and apologizes for having to always his voice his thoughts aloud. Bowing towards his Captain, he takes his leave from her office. Walking through the quiet halls of the division, he lets himself be instilled in his thoughts yet again, _I may be on ban, but…what if I switched divisions?_

Suddenly, he bumps into someone, tipping them over. Quickly offering a hand, "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" In front of him was Jill. He knew nothing about her, to be honest, and only saw her as his Captain's right hand. If no one replaced Captain Unohana's Lieutenant, wouldn't that make him the Lieutenant for Captain Redfield?

Jill looks up to Iemura, and reaches towards his hand, which was quickly retracted to hold onto the man's chin. What might've hit his mind? Standing up on her own, she stares at the man observantly. He didn't mind having her up-his-face, even snapping once, she assumes she's being ignored. So, she walks on.

Offering his hand once again, he notices that Jill is gone. Looking around, the girl was nowhere. Did she go somewhere? He wasn't sure, but to be left without a word is truly rude. Towards his right, was HUNK's room, "That's right, I needed to check on him. I wonder what Jill was doing here?"

Knocking on the door, he awaits a response. With his knuckles pressed on the door, he hears nothing. Knocking again, he receives a grunt as entry. Opening the door carefully, he sees the man staring out the window. _Must be a stargazer._ Thought Iemura.

He notices a broken mask on the table next to the patient, and he sees HUNK's deep brown hair exposed. The Captain's back was turned towards him, and he grows curious as to what the man may look like. Walking up beside him and looking at the stars, "You like to look at the night, don't you?"

Shifting his eyes slyly under his sunglasses, Iemura's spirit drops down. Captain HUNK wore round red sunglasses, and a black mask covering his mouth and nose. The man's present features were better than his, making him a tad jealous, "Why are you wearing such a thing?"

"Same reason you're wearing those." Responded the captain, pointing at his shades.

Iemura's face goes blank, and he thinks for a bit. By wearing these sunglasses…at night. Feeling a bit defeated, he leaves the room.

Lying back on his bed, HUNK reaches for the switch beside him, turning off the lights. Looking back earlier during the day, he still needs to thank Valentine for coming up with a temporary solution to hide his face. Not only that, but the girl also promised to not tell anyone about his features. Grateful for what she's done, there must be some way to repay her.

Jill walks up to William Birkin's gates, and wonders if the mad scientist is still awake…of course, he'd be awake. He spent most of his time working on the G-Virus before his death after all.

This brought up her question of Sherry, William and Annette's child. Both the girl's parents died in Raccoon City, and they're now here in Soul Society. Looking back in the Human World, she wonders what happened to Sherry. Suddenly, the gates open before her.

Emerging from these doors was a boy, Rin. He greeted her, and invites her in. He was nice, and Jill humbly accepts, "Thank you."

Screens were lined up along the walls, lighting up the room all by themselves. It was something that looked like an Umbrella facility, but it wasn't completely like that. It was less…modern. Birkin comes barging through his subordinates, meeting up with Jill, "I've completed the replacement." And she is handed a mask for HUNK.

"Thank you very much for taking your time." Jill expressed.

"It's no problem at all…" Birkin smiled, but it was a broken smile.

"Captain Birkin!" Worried Rin, who tugged on the man's sleeve. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Rin." Said Birkin in a calm tone, and Jill backs up from the man. "Now be a good little girl, and fetch me those results."

Birkin walks into the crowd of researchers, disappearing from sight. Jill held onto the mask tightly, as she watches Rin weep down on the ground, "I'm not a girl…I'm not a girl…" Jill believes that she has overstayed her welcome, and leaves the place.

Still awake in the darkness, HUNK is eager to put his mask back on. Staring at his broken mask, he reminisces about his times with it. Like that one time deep down in the-"HUNK, I got it."

Valentine's voice came from outside, and he turns the light on, "Come in." The girl walks up to him, with the newly-made mask from Birkin. Handed the mask, he examines it thoroughly. Jill looked confused, "Is something wrong?"

Finding nothing wrong with it, he removes the half mask, and takes off his shades. Putting the gas mask on, it was a nice fit. Moving his head around, he adjusts to the feel of his new mask. He hears a giggle from the girl.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You look like a kid on Christmas Day." Admitted Jill.

HUNK didn't even realize his actions, and his eyes widened under those red orbs, "Oh…By the way, Valentine-"

"Nope." She said, cutting his sentence off. "Call me Jill."

HUNK tries again, "Thanks…Jill."

* * *

**A/N: **It's not what you think. It may be, it may not be. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
